Assigned to Death
by Ella White
Summary: The Flu hits home, as one schoolgirl, a working orphan, and a twin battle the rest of the world for survival. But what happens when they encounter more Infected, different then before? And people they had once known? Will they survive the worlds test?
1. Chapter 1: Escape

Disclamer: I do not own Left 4 Dead. Though I sometimes wish I did.

Chapter one: Escape.

Run!

The one thing my brain was telling me to do. Run. Run. Keep running, never stop, run forever. But I couldn't. I never really was an athlete. I liked archery, not track or football. I even had tried to make an archery team, a long time ago.

But that was then and this was now. It would never happen now.

I ran down the hall. Right turn, run, left turn, run. Another right turn, down the hall. I had to get to metal-shop. I had to. This wasn't a matter of being late, or grades. This was a mater of survival.

When I had run into the shop, I was worried about getting detention once this was all over. I ran inside, picking up a hammer, and a small solid pipe half wrapped in duct-tape. I had turned, ready to run back out.

That was the second time I nearly died.

The teacher was no longer human. He was Infected, and jumping right at me.

I screamed and ducked, rolling away before jumping and running out the door, slamming it in his face. My breath was hard, as I tried to calm down.

_How can I be calm when I'm going to die?_

That thought was enough to shake me from the small peace I had. I held the hammer in my right hand, the pipe in my left. I needed to get out of the school.

I had to escape.

I had to run.

I took off down the hall, to the window. A fire escape. Perfect.

As I broke the window, I heard an alarm go off.

"**Shit.**"

I paused for a second to glance down the hall.

I wish I never had.

My classmates were running down the hall. But they weren't running for survival. They were running to kill.

They were infected now.

And I was their prey.

I jumped down the stairs of the fire escape, sliding down the ladder quickly. It was still day. If I could just keep running...

I sprinted in the direction of the park. I could hide there, in a tree. Maybe on that small 'island' in the middle of the lake there. I would be safe there.

_I hope Infected can't swim..._

I reached the lake, my breathing stuck in my chest. I paused a few moments for breath.

That was my third flirt with death.

I wonder if Death will expect flowers and a date next time.

A group of the Infected slammed into me, pushing me into the water. I held my small breath, trying to beat them away. Kicking out into the water, I separated myself from them, before finally coming up for breath, as my vision was fading some. I pulled myself onto the small bit of land, coughing and choking, laying there curled into a ball.

I don't know how long I lay there, before I started to shiver from my wet clothes. I sat up, staring out at the mainland of the lake.

The Infected launched themselves into the water, screaming, before falling to the bottom, never to see the light of day again.

_Light of day..._

I looked up, shivering, this time from worry.

The sun was setting. I was going to be alone, in the dark, the water around me filling with Infected people jumping in to try to kill me.

Killing themselves.

I quickly climbed the one tree on the small piece of land, curling into a ball. Tears formed in my eyes, sliding down my face.

I had been taking a test, then the world went to hell.

The world's own personal survival test.

One I do not want to fail.


	2. Chapter 2: Survival

Disclaimer in chapter one applies here.

Chapter two: Survival

I woke up suddenly, nearly falling out of the tree. Light was falling through the leaves, and I almost felt at peace. It was nice, just laying in the tree, in my own little world.

But I knew. The real world was my problem right now. I couldn't just wait for it to go away.

I jumped down from the tree, ready to fight if any Infected had gotten to my small sanctuary. Luckily, none had. I let out a breath, actually glad to be trapped in the middle of a lake.

It was better then being trapped in a hotel. Or in a hospital. Or in a mall. Or in a school building.

_Stop naming things._

I put the hammer into my belt loop, keeping the pipe in my hand. I looked across the water. I had to leave.

I didn't know I'd be getting help in that matter.

I was just putting the pipe in my pocket so I could swim across, when I felt something wrap around me. Something slimy, and long.

I screamed as it got tighter, as I tried to pull away. It was to strong, and soon stared to pull me back. Through the water, to the land.

I guess it was better then swimming...no, no it wasn't.

I yelled and kicked, trying to escape from it's grasp. But it held firm, pulling me from the water, dragging me through the park. I kept struggling, but it just held tighter. I felt tears fall from my eyes, as I tried to escape. I didn't want to die. Not here. Not now.

I let out another frustrated yell, as it started to pull me up the side of a local cafe. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see what would kill me.

But instead of death, or pain, I heard a yell, and heard something smack above my head. Suddenly, the thing holding me tight was gone, and I was loose. I fell to my knees, coughing, pulling out of it.

A girl walked a bit closer, pointing a thick stick at me. "Are you infected?" She called at me, keeping her distance.

I coughed again, trying to regain my breath.

She got a bit closer, still holding up the stick. "Are you infected?"

"No!" I coughed, standing up. "I'm not one of them."

She set her stick so she could lean on it, with a smile. She was taller then me, I could tell that right away. That was all I got to notice, before she grabbed my hand and started pulling.

"Hey!" I said, stumbling.

"Come on, this way!" She said, almost eagerly.

_This is going to be interesting._

"Hey, you don't have to pull so hard, okay? I can walk just fine by myself!" I grumbled, trying to not stumble again. For a girl like her, she sure had a lot of stregnth.

"But you'd probably get lost." She smirked, skipping slightly as she kept her grip on my arm.

"I would **not **get lost!"

"Sure you wouldn't!"

I settled to grumbling to myself, as the girl kept pulling me. "Okay then, where are we going?"

"To a safe place, that's where!"

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, that's descriptive and helpful..."

She narrowed her eyes. "I'm not complaining." She said.

"That's because you know what you're thinking!"

_Maybe not interesting. Maybe annoying is the term._

We walked on in silence for a while, when she suddenly reached a metal door. She let go of my arm, o try to open it.

I walked over to assist, blinking. "...What is this?"

"A safe room door. And before you ask, a safe room is a place where zombies can't get you." She said, unlodging the door, and pushing me inside.

I tripped, falling on my face, as she walked in and closed the door. The sun was setting, as she helped me to my feet. "Welcome to a shelter. Should work for the night, then we can move out."

I blinked at her. "Wait, we?"

She smirked. "You didn't seem to be doing to well when I showed up."

I crossed my arms. "I had been doing fine, till that stupid snagging infected attacked me. And they are Infected, **not** zombies."

"Whatever you say." She said, looking around the room.

I glared, looking around myself. There were sleeping bags rolled up in a corner, labled boxes in the corner across, ammo on a shelf near the door. I rolled my eyes.

_Wonderful. Ammo, and we have no guns. And no guns in here either. Freaking **perfect**._

I walked over to one of the rolled up sleeping bags, and the other girl took another. "Perfect idea. Let's get some rest, so we can keep walking tomorrow."

I nodded, rolling it out, and curling into a ball inside. The fabric was comfortable, and best of all, warm. I tucked more into the bag, a small touch of a smile on my face, as I drifted off to sleep. I didn't care that there were Infected outside. I didn't care that there was someone nearby, who seemed slightly crazy. All I cared was that right now I was safe, and I could sleep.

_How long will that last..._


	3. Chapter 3: Dream?

(Yes I know this will seem like a filler chapter. I wrote it because I needed to write something in class, because otherwise I would die from boredom.

I'll be posting up two other chapters, hopefully, along with two chapters for The Flu and a whole new story I've come up with.

Same disclaimer from before still applies.

Oh, and I forgot to mention, my friends and I are working on the ideas, I'm just writing the story. Let's just say, you'll see some new Infected, of our own creation, soon.)

Chapter 3: Dream?

I awoke that night, when it was still dark. I guessed it must have been around midnight, if not later.

The room was filled with shadows. Absolutely filled, since the only light was from the flickering streetlight on the corner, and the moon up above. The shadows played tricks on me, making me think something was there, in the room, but when I would stare they would move, changing shape to something else.

I tossed and turned, the sound of my breathing scaring me. I felt like such a coward. We were safe. Nothing could hurt us in here. Nothing could reach us...

I closed my eyes, fading to rest.

I stared at the shadow in front of me. It wasn't just a shadow. It was something.

I could feel it's breath.

I backed up against the wall, still sitting, glancing at the girl. "Stick girl...stick girl!" I said, worriedly.

Suddenly, it struck. Pouncing at me, my head slammed into the wall, knocking spots into my vision. I felt the creature land on me, biting my neck, tearing at my sides...

The wounds released blood almost instantly.

I squirmed in pain, but could not throw the creature off of me. As I looked worriedly at Stick Girl, I saw why she had not reacted: a Smoker tongue wrapped around her throat.

I turned back to my attacker, feeling another bite, this time hitting a vein. Tears poured from my eyes, as I breathed what I thought would be my last breath...

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder, and shot up. My eyes were assaulted with a bright light, as I winced.

"You ok?" Stick girl asked, her hand still on my shoulder.

I opened my eyes, realizing that the light in my eyes was the sun.

It had just been a dream...

_Just a dream..._


	4. Chapter 4: Departure

(Previous comment also applies here.)

Chapter 4: Departure

We grabbed our things, packing up. Though, even together, we didn't have that many things to pack.

I set my hammer into my belt, keeping the small pipe in my hand. Stick girl picked up her walking stick, before walking to the door.

We walked for hours, Stick girl in the lead, because she seemed to know what she was doing. When we came across a pack on infected, she destroyed them with ease. When we came to a street corner, she always seemed to know which way to go. She led on kindly, yet often said something just to ge me to argue with her. To talk with her.

To not dwell on the past.

We had gone through many topics by the time night started to fall, and as soon as it did, we stopped talking. I was walking next to her now, my pipe in my left hand, my hammer in my right. She had said earlier that she had heard Infected were more prone to attack at night.

I didn't want to be able to confirm such a theory.

We had just turned a new corner, when a shriek pierced the air. We both winced, from the high pitched noise. The noise ran past me, and I tried to swipe, missing. As the screaming thing ran away, the sound was replaced with a new sound:

The sound of groaning Infected.

Stick girl and I stood back to back, waiting for the Horde. They came in a bigger group then I had even thought of. We carved through them, blood covering my skirt, leggings, and white shirt. I didn't care that my school uniform was getting ripped, torn, bloodied. I just wanted to not die.

We were fighting the groups off pretty well, even though half way through, I started having to just run on adrenalin. Just after a huge wave of Infected hit us, I heard a yell, as something pounced on Stick girl, shoving me back at the same time.

The same thing that had to have attacked me in my dream.

Stick girl started screaming, and I tried to get back to her. I just kept getting pushed into the wall, unable to do anything but attack the endless wall of Infected.

I heard a sudden thump, and saw an Infected go flying. Just as I was unable to fight any more, a blunt object tore through the packed group of Infected: A baseball bat.

I collapsed to the ground, as the bat dispatched all the Infected around. I heard Stick girl get to her feet, and then saw as she and a boy walked over to me. I could tell he was a bit taller then me, but I couldn't see anything else in the darkness. He held out a hand, and helped me up. "This way." He spoke, walking off.

Zero and I stared at each other, before following him.

This was the first time this boy saved our lives.

It wasn't even close to the last.


	5. Chapter 5: Introduction

(And same thing here. Oh, I'll also be uploading another chapter after this, a two-parter at least. Not because of length, but because that's how my brain wants to write it.)

Chapter 5: Introduction

The safe house opened with a soft clank, as the metal lock was opened on the door. The boy waited for us to enter, before walking in and shutting the door.

The shadows were once again covering the room. I shivered slightly, remembering the dream from the night before.

The boy seemed to notice, walking over to the counter and lighting a candle. The soft light helped to calm my already frayed nerves, and I sat up against the wall. The other two did as well, though at their own parts of the wall.

Stick girl beamed. "So, now that we'll be all together, I think we should-" She started.

I turned to the boy. "Thank you." I whispered.

He nodded, before turning to Stick girl again.

She glared at me, her hands on her hips. "As I was saying, I think we should introduce ourselves. My name's Zeroine, and no I haven't done the drug it sounds like. Call me Zero." She turned to me.

"Tea. Name's Tea. Like the drink." I said softly.

"Jason." The boy said, leaning back against the wall and closing his eyes.

Zero kept talking, about what she was doing before the Infection hit, who she hated at her job, her parents, everything she could think of. I was glad for it. I had no strength to talk, and I was to exhausted to sleep. Finally, she smiled, then leaned against the wall herself, mumbling. I closed my eyes, and attempted to fall asleep.

When I next opened my eyes, once again there was sunlight. It made me smile, to see the sun again. I meant we hadn't died yet.

_Can you be any more of a downer?_

I looked around, blinking my eyes. I really didn't want to be awake. I hurt everywhere: My head, my torso, my legs...my head...

I winced, placing a hand on my head. I must have hit it against the wall, during the fight.

I noticed Jason, standing near a window, looking out, his bat in hand.

I was about to look for Zero, when she ripped over me, and fell on me.

"Oof!" We both grumbled, as I tried to get her off.

Jason turned around, blinking. When he noticed what happened, he smirked.

I rolled my eyes, helping her up. That's when I noticed the stove. Soup. I nearly broke into a huge smile. Food. Food would be **wonderful**.

As we started to eat, we were all quiet. That was fine by me, more time to sort out my thoughts. However, there was only one thought that I could focus on.

_Now there are three._


	6. Chapter 6: Evacuation Plan, Part One

(Same general, "I do not own Left 4 Dead" here.

Oh, and the next parts will hopefully be as long as this one, now that I'm catching up to what we planned last Saturday.

Also, I hope to have more up tonight, since I can't sleep anyway. Might as well be productive, eh?)

Chapter 6: Evacuation Plan, Part one.

We went our separate ways, inside of the Safe House. And by that, I meant we walked off to our own corners, doing whatever we wanted to. An unspoken decision was made, to rest some more before continuing on.

I was at the window, thinking, nervously. If so many people were... 'turned', into Infected, how many people could there be like us? People who had survived? I had heard rumor around school about 'carriers', people who were immune, but carried the virus with them, to pass onto others unknowingly. How many of those could there be? And could any of the three of us be one? What if we aren't really immune? I mean...sure we had made it through so far, but who's to say it won't effect us later on?

_Stop panicking._

I'm not panicking! Argh...

I shook my head, letting out a sigh, as I tried to move my thoughts to something that wouldn't drive me insane. Like how I thought this whole thing was a joke, a lie, a viral video, so to speak.

Yea, that's not going to bother me forever...

I looked around the room, at my two companions. Jason was leaning back in a chair, against the wall, glancing at some device that he wouldn't show us. Zero and I had tried for a bit, but when he picked up his bat, we decided to avoid the subject.

Zero was siting in a corner, cleaning off her walking stick. She seemed happier, now that we had Jason here. Was it because she was glad we had another person to help us fight, or was she just glad that we had a boy around? From her actions, I guessed the first one. At least, I chuckled, for now.

I turned back to the window, looking at my clothes. I sighed. My leggings weren't that bad, just really bloody. My skirt, however, was ripped down the side, and in half length-wise. My shirt was bloody, and my shoes were in disrepair. I didn't mind that that much, it was what I saw looking at my skin that worried me.

It wasn't blood, I had washed off all of it that I could off. It was the bruises, the scrapes, the cuts...I shivered slightly, worriedly, my mind wondering again.

What would we do, where would we go? We couldn't stay in the city for that much longer. It was getting dangerous, and it had only been about 4 days after the first report of a bite in town. How bad would it be eventually? I may have just met these people recently, but if there were only a few survivors, they might end up being my only friends. And if I lost them, not only would I probably die, and I admit that, but I would also probably break down. People being around, fighting together, was keeping me sane. What would happen to us?

I was sitting in the corner, cleaning off my hammer and pipe, when the sun started to set. I hadn't noticed we had spent that much time in the safe house. No Infected had come at us, so that was good, but my pessimistic side of my mind was telling me that would just make the future harder on us. Zero had fallen asleep in the corner, and Jason was still messing with the device from before. He paused for a moment, glancing at me, before lighting a candle, and continuing to turn switches and dials.

I let out a small sad sigh. We couldn't stay much longer, maybe until daylight. I blinked, thinking. Jason had been up that morning, and must have been up really early...

He probably woke up and kept watch.

Feeling guilty, I got up from my corner, walking over to my window again, this time my hammer in my belt, my pipe in my hand. I looked out, looking for any shadows I might recognize.

Jason looked up, noticing my movement. He seemed to smirk slightly, setting the device on the table, and walking over to the wall Zero was near. He sat down on the other side of the wall, leaning back and closing his eyes.

I stayed up the rest of the night, watching, even though fear and doubt filled my mind. I was worried about being able to call out an attack in time, or even in being able to notice what might be coming at us. I had finally settled into my role, as the sun started to come up. I smiled at the greeting of the sunrise, letting out a breath. I was just turning to the stove, going to ready some food for the others and I to eat when they awoke, when a sound echoed through the safe house. A sort of shriek-like buzzing.

Jason nearly jumped, Zero kept laying there, as I pulled out my hammer, shaking.

_There goes your calm._

Jason pushed himself up, running over to the table. Holding the device in his hands, he messed with a few dials. That was when I noticed what it was: a police radio. I was about to speak, when a voice boomed out of the device.

"- for evacuation! I repeat, proceed to the hospital helicopter pad for evacuation! If you can hear this, get to the North-Western hospital!" The voice said.

Jason quickly turned it off, and we looked at each other. There would be time to eat later, I was time to get out of here.

Zero was still laying in her corner, grumbling about the noise. I knelt down next to her. "Zero, wake up. It's time to get out of here." I said softly. She didn't respond. I sighed. "Zeroine, wake up!"

Her eyes opened wide. "You used the full name, must be important." She yawned, siting up. "What's up?"

"It's time to go." I said, helping her to her feet, handing over her walking stick.

"Already? But it's so nice here..."

Jason turned to her, his bat in his hand. "Time to evacuate." He said, opening the door, still staring at her.

Zero blinked. "Wait, evacuation? Really? Then let's get the hell out of here!"

We walked on, beating the few Infected we ran across into the pavement. This time, Jason and I were in the lead, Zero right behind. We would dispatch any danger, still walking as we did so. We didn't have time to rest, we had to get to the hospital.

I fell back a few steps, walking next to Zero. "...Wait a moment, this all started as what people believed to be a flu, right?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"And wouldn't people go for treatment?" I pressed on.

"Also yes."

"So...they want us to go to a hospital to get out of here...and have to fight through the most Infected in one area as probably even possible..."

Zero shrugged. "At least we'll make it through it, right?" She smiled at me.

I sighed. She seemed to believe so much that we would make it through just fine, no problems. I seemed to be the one who doubted the most. Jason just seemed...I dunno, distant. I wondered what might have happened to him, before he met us.

Suddenly, he stopped, holding up a hand. We both halted as well, looking in-front of us; two paths.

"We can either go the short route, through the graveyard," He said, gesturing down the left path. "Or take the long was around."

I thought for a moment, Zero seeming to want to go either way. "Since they aren't real zombies, the graveyard would probably be the better idea." I said softly, trying to force the worry out of my mind.

Jason seemed to nod, as if he hoped I would pick that choice. Was he testing me?

We walked along the path, past all the graves, and I had a nervous feeling.

Why did I have to be right...

As we turned a corner, we saw a pale girl sitting in-front of a grave, her white hair in her face, her off-white clothes dirty with blood and mud.

"Another survivor?" I asked, whispering.

Jason glared at the being, tightening the grip on his weapon. "No. Not even close." He said, his eyes and words filled with hate.

"What is it, then?" I asked, softly.

"The same kind of bitch that killed my friends." His words were laced with venom.

"Then we should probably avoid i-" I said, before being interrupted by Zero pushing me to the side, throwing her walking stick at her.

"No!" Jason yelled.

As I rolled to the side, I saw the stick hit the girl in the head. Her crying was replaced with screaming, and she got up and ran.

Right at an unarmed Zero.


	7. Chapter 7: Evacuation Plan, Part Two

(Oh, there will probably be more swearing from this part on. Just wanted to let you know.

Left 4 Dead belongs to Valve, Tea belongs to me, Zero and Jason belong to friends of mine.)

Chapter 6.5: Evacuation Plan, Part Two.

I quickly pushed myself to my feet, but not before the creature had swiped at Zero, creating long slash marks on her, knocking her to the ground. She started to bleed almost instantly, as the thing still swiped at her. Jason swung his bat, knocking her back. I turned my hammer, before slamming it into it's skull. I heard a sickly crack, as the screaming finally ended, the clawed-girl collapsing to the ground, dead.

Jason continued looking at it, as if it would just jump back up and attack again, as I ran over to Zero. I put her arm around my neck.

"Come on, just hang in there, you'll make it, Zero." I whispered, turning to Jason.

He nodded, before charging off, me right behind him. He knocked over any Infected we ran across, as we ran to the hospital, fighting against time. As we got closer, my worries were confirmed. I swore under my breath.

Even just in-front if it was filled, **filled**, with Infected. This wasn't going to be easy.

Jason charged into the group, slamming the baseball bat into them, knocking them back. He pushed through, shoving open the door of the building. I ran after him, fighting to support Zero, who by now had passed out from loss of blood. We didn't have much time left.

The hallway was strangely empty, but I didn't complain. We tore down the halls, looking for an unlocked door.

_Come on...come on...**YES**!_

We pushed open the door, and ran inside. Jason slammed it shut, locking his bat into the frame, to keep it closed. We had time, for now.

I set down Zero on the table, running over to a cabinet, looking for anything we could use. Opening the one labeled: "Experimental", I found a medical kit, and three things called "Health Packs." I didn't care if it was probably something a scientist had come up with when he was drunk, or loved to many movies. I just needed to get her healed.

I ran over to where I had set her down, ripping the Health Pack from it's bag, I quickly read the directions. "Apply to forehead or chest, apply pressure until light fades." I said, Holding the device on her head.

It had a few lines that were glowing a soft blue. It slowly faded, and Zero started to stir. Her cuts seemed to no longer be bleeding, though they still looked painful. I pulled out a bandage, wrapping it around the wounds.

"Hurry up...the door won't hold that much longer!" Jason called, leaning against the door now.

I looked Zero over. "Zero, I need you to wake up again...it's important...!"

She sat up, opening her eyes. "...How the hell did we get in here...?"

"No time for questions. Here, hold these." I handed her the Health Packs, sliding the med-kit onto my back. I helped her to stand, and then pulled out my hammer and pipe again.

There was no way we could have cut it any closer.

The door creaked, and Jason pulled the metal bat away from the door. However, the wave of Infected knocked him over. I swung, killing the Infected surrounding him, as he pushed himself to his feet. I was getting use to the rush, now, from when we had to fight for our lives.

We quickly dispatched the wave, turning to Zero. Even though we were covered in blood, she didn't seem that surprised. In fact, she wasn't showing any emotion, unusual for her...

We walked down the hallways quickly, Jason and I taking care of any Infected we ran across as we progressed through the hospital. We had just finished climbing another flight of stairs, and had just turned down a hallway, when we noticed a doctor in-front of us, down the hall.

Only, it wasn't a doctor. Maybe it had been, but it wasn't anymore.

Blood flowed from under it's eyes, in a sort of zig-zag pattern. As I raised my hammer, just in case, it ran at us, lightning fast. I felt the scalpel it held in it's hand slice the area right in-front of my face. Jason swung back, going for the head. The creature grabbed the bat, ripping it from his grip, and throwing it at Zero. Before she could even catch it, the creature pulled out a needle, stabbing Jason in the chest.

He fell to his knees, as the creature injected him with something. He cringed, and I knelt down, letting him lean on me. The Infected was gone as soon as we looked away. I looked at Jason worriedly, as whatever was injected into him knocked him out. I stood up, keeping his arm around my shoulder. "We have to get him out of here." I said, starting off walking down the hallway.

Zero was the one who fought back the Infected we came across, and I had to slow down, to match her pace, as she couldn't walk so fast without her walking stick. Progress was slow, but at least it was progress.

Even as we walked, Jason didn't stir at all. It really frightened me. What had that Infected done to him? Would he be alright? Would he ever even wake up?

I finally leaned against a wall, feeling my shoe bang into something in the wall: a vent grate. I kicked it open, from frustration.

I suddenly felt the building shake, nearly knock me off balance. "The hell was..." I trailed off, looking down the hallway to our left. "...Oh shit!"

Zero turned to look, jumping back.

There were 4 huge, bulky, pink-red Infected, running right at us.

We turned, looking down the other way of the hallway. "...Fuck!"

These huge, seemingly one armed Infected were running at us.

I suddenly remembered the grate. "Through there, Zero!" I pointed with my foot.

She dove in, and I followed quickly after, pulling Jason with me.

A few moments after we went inside, the two groups collided. The ground under them collapsed, the vent tilting downwards. I kept a grip on Jason, reaching up, screaming.

Jason had already slipped out of the vent, only kept up by my hand, as I struggled to try to climb up myself. Zero seemed to be busy, attacking something outside of the vent.

I continued to struggle, my grip still on Jason's arm. I knew I could climb up if I had both of my hands, but I wasn't about to sentence him to death so I could escape. I slid back down the vent again, now halfway out of it myself.

I spared a moment to look down, and nearly panicked even more then I was already.

Those Infected had destroyed the building's floors, the ground was now nearly five stories below them. We would never survive a fall like that.

"Zero! Help, please!" I shrieked, almost completely out of the vent. I didn't want to die. I didn't want Jason to die. I tried once more to pull myself up, before slipping out of the vent. I screamed, expecting the free fall, and pain.

It didn't come.

"I got you!" Zero yelled, grasping my hand, pulling me back into the vent.

I was never so glad to see her as I was now.

She helped me bring Jason into the sturdy part of the vent, as we crawled into a room connected nearby. It was then that I realized why she hadn't helped right away. Inside the room, were a few common Infected bodies, and one of a Hunter. She had been clearing out that room, thinking at first we were right behind her, then not wanting the Hunter to pounce in on us.

We leaned Jason against a wall, for support, and then sat down ourselves. I curled into a ball in a corner of the room, shivering.

We stayed there for a few hours. We couldn't continue on with Jason still out. We needed to be able to fight back, and we were not going to leave him there.

It felt like I was just closing my eyes, when a noise startled me.

There was a knock at the door.

Zero gave me a look, and I sighed quietly, getting up and walking to the door. I pressed my ear against it, listening quietly.

Not only was there a knocking sound...

There was also crying.


	8. Chapter 8:Trouble and Injury

(I think I've said this enough times, but I don't own L4D. Rawr.

Also, this one is published a bit late because I'm a lazy girl, and just wanted to play Minecraft, because I've been obsessing over my stories to much. Thank you, everyone, for all the reviews, even if I don't reply back! I'm new to the whole, "get reviews" thing. ^.^;;

Oh, and the whole, "" part in this, our GM [we RP this stuff out, and I'm like two weeks behind in recording it and publishing it ksdjlfhaslkdjfhsdfjfd] was all like, "And then, THIS HAPPENED." And we were like, "WHAT THE HELL."

But it was awesome.)

Chapter 8: Trouble and Injury

A few seconds after removed my ear from the door, the sobbing got louder, as the pounding on the door got more frantic. Holding my pipe in my right hand, I opened the door a crack.

There was a young girl, no older then 9, at the door. Her long blonde hair was hanging over her face, as she made the sobbing sounds, her fists banging on the door.

"It's a child, Zero." I called, and the girl stopped knocking, and her sobbing slowed a bit.

"Then let her in, Tea." Zero responded. "And close the door, don't need to fight right now."

I lightly grabbed the girl's long sleeved arm, leading her inside, and closing the door. I set down my pipe, kneeling in front of her. "Why are you crying, young one?"

She sniffled. "...Mama...?" She asked me.

"I'm sorry, I'm not your mother," I started, lifting her gaze up to mine to look at her face.

One of her eyes was clawed out, the other was just white. Her skin color was greyish, and instead of a sad face, she had an evil smirk.

"What the- AHH!" I yelled, as the girl shrieked and then tackled me to the ground. The wind was knocked out of me, as she landed on my chest, her hands, which now showed claws, wrapped around my neck. "Zero!" I hissed, trying to push the girl off of me. The girl pinned my arms down with her legs, as I continued to struggle, her grip getting tighter.

Zero grabbed the baseball bat, and swung at the girl, but she ducked and avoided it. Her grip got even tighter, her claws nearly piercing the skin.

The look on her face made me nearly feel ill. She seemed to be _enjoying_ my suffering.

Zero once again swung, but the child once again ducked, tightening just a bit more. I felt like if she didn't let go soon, she would break my neck before I even got a chance to black out from oxygen deprivation.

_Speaking of which, here comes the blurriness..._

I heard a crack as the bat struck home, and the girl let go, flying behind me. I heard a hiss, and something crawl through the vent we just came from.

Zero ran over, helping me to sit up as I gasped for breath, tears falling from my eyes.

I had once again thought I was going to die.

A few minutes afterword, we turned to look at where Jason had been.

He was gone.

Turning to the door, it was open, swinging slightly.

I grumbled quietly, pushing myself to my feet. "We need to head off. We can't stay here much longer. He'll be able to survive by himself. He's done it before." I said, grabbing my pipe and hammer.

"But he left his bat..." Zero said, the weapon still in her arms.

"Look, we don't have time to worry. Let's just go." I said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "He'll be okay, Zero."

She quickly looked away. "Fine. Let's go."

We ended up making our way close to the roof, quickly. I noticed water falling down, so I looked up. "...The ceiling's broken. And it's raining. Wonderful." I mumbled.

We walked on again, though this time, the lights all flickered out. As the red emergency lights ticked on, Zero and I went back to back. Before we could even blink, a dark figure dropped from the sky, landing to our left. We tensed up, doing our best to not scream.

"What the hell is that thing..." I whispered under my breath, noting it's sharp head turn to look at me.

"No idea..." Zero said, the creature now glancing at her.

We nearly jumped, when we heard the sound of a helicopter, above us. The shadowy creature looked up, then jumped, and was out of sight. The lights turned on quickly after.

I ran under where the ceiling had been broken. Looking up, I cursed. "Damn it! They're taking off!"

Zero screamed, and I turned to my left.

We had different things to worry about. Like the wall of **fire** shooting down the hallway.

"**OH COME ON!**" I yelled, angry, grabbing Zero's hand and running the other way. I felt the heat getting closer behind us.

_This is insane. This is crazy this is crazy this is DEADLY **WHAT THE HELL!**_

I pulled us down the hallway, ducking around a corner, Zero's wrist still in my hand. The fire crashed into the wall next to us.

"Okay, what kind of hospital from **HELL** is **THIS**?" I yelled, panicking. "**SERIOUSLY!**"

"I guess someone broke something..." Zero mumbled.

"You **think**?" ! grumbled. "This is crazy. Please, please, PLEASE can we just **GET OUT OF HERE?**"

We eventually climbed to the roof, luckily without anymore insanity. Well, until we got there. Because guess who messed with us again, and the first two don't count. Yes, The Shadow.

We cheered as the helicopter started to land.

"Yea! The Heli-" I started, when the Shadow landed on the helicopter, crashing it through the roof. "...Chopper...Fuck."

Zero sighed. "Wonderful...what now?"

(Once again, shorter then I planned because I'm lazy and need to rewrite the next part. Mer.)


	9. Chapter 9: Panic

(SO SORRY I NEVER TYPED THIS UP.

I've actually written to chapter 14 now, so expect a chapter every two days for now, until I catch up. Sound good, guys?

* Crickets *

...Guys? Anyone still there?

Anyway, on with the story!)

Chapter 9: Panic.

"What now?"

Those words echoed through my mind.

She hadn't been doubting us before, but I could tell from her voice she was now.

"What now?"

In her ripped up clothes, her face desprate, tears forming in her eyes, she had asked that question. I didn't know if it was to me, to herself, or to whatever god might have been messing with us, but that one question was enough to snap me back to reality. I would have time to go insane laterAt least, if this works.

I turned, getting into a sprinting position as I noticed something across the way. Across the pit of fire and death. It didn't look that far across, I could probably make it...

As I ran twords it, Zero panicked. "Tea? What the hell are you doing?"

I didn't stop to respond. I simply dove across the gap, tumbling over to what I had seen: a radio. I scrambled to my feet and picked up the receiver "Hello? Hello? Is anyone there? Please, pick up!"

"Calm down, miss." A male voice said. "Where are you?"

"We're trapped in the hospital, the one on the north side.."

He paused. "...We've tried that rescue three times, every single time we've crashed. We can't get you, Miss. I'm sorry."

"Wait! Please don't hang up! We were told to come here, to get rescued! We don't want to die, after fighting through so much!"

He paused again, sighing. "Fine. We will try to get you from the northern uppermost window. Be there in fifteen minutes, or we will leave without you. Is that understood, Miss?"

"Yes sir, thank you, sir!" I said. As he hung up, I spun around to wave at Zero. I paused, dropping the receiver.

This...thing, was clawing at her eyes, and pulling her to the edge of the pit.

I growled, charging across, tackling her. As she fell back onto solid ground, I tumbled along with the...thing, into the pit. I grabbed the edge quickly, watching as the creature fell into the flames with a shriek. "...That's right, you flaming fuck..." I whispered, pulling myself up. As Zero looked at me like I was insane, I dusted off my skirt. "We need to get to the northern window in fifteen minutes to get out of here." I grabbed her sleeve, pulling her down the stairs.

Back into hell.

"Be careful!" The girl yelled, as I narrowly avoided a pounce attack from what she called a Hunter. We had run into the girl while making our way to the window, and she came along with us. She shot it down, before it could pounce again.

Zero peered around a corner. "It looks like it's safe this way, let's go."

We quickly followed her. We went past turn after turn, with her mostly covering us. After all, she actually had a gun.

Finally, I looked around another corner. I saw a man, standing there, looking around wildly. Then, he aimed the gun he was holding at my head. "AHH!" I yelled, pulling back around the corner before he fired. As we heard a hiss, we knew what was going to happen. "Hey, buddy, move! Quick!"

He stood there, an insane look on his face, as the wall of fire went right for him.

I turned away, feeling sick. I couldn't look that way anymore. That was when I noticed that we were missing someone. The new girl was gone. I spun around to see a broken window, and ran over to it. Zero quickly followed me, and I cringed. "She must have called out when the fire went past..." I whispered, looking down at the remains.

She was broken and twisted, still tied up in the tongue of the Smoker that had pulled her out the window.

_'At least she brought it down with her...' _I thought quietly, turning away. "We have to get out of here. Now."

We walked over to the other window, as the helicopter flew close. They broke the window, looking at us, motioning for us to hurry.

We ran to the window, but I stopped and turned on my heels. I heard...shots, coming from behind us. When I looked, I saw a horde of Infected, chasing after someone. Someone who looked familiar...

I gasped, running a bit away from the arm that tried to pull me to the rescue vehicle. "Hurry! RUN!"

The gun jammed, and they threw it to the ground. Turning, they looked at me, and ran faster. I ran a bit closer, still encouraging them to run. As he got closer and closer, suddenly I was pulled back. Someone had grabbed my arm, and was pulling me into the chopper. "Let go! We need to wait for him!" I yelled, trying to pull out of his grip.

"We need to go, now! We can't wait any longer!" He yelled, pulling me back again.

"Arg! RUN! HURRY!" I yelled, still straining to pull myself out. As the hellichopper took off, I reached down to the window. The boy placed his foot on the window, looking up at me, before jumping at me. I reached a far as I could.

"JASON!"


End file.
